The End
by thatasiankid
Summary: I will rid this world of these Aragami, after taking my family i swear to kill everyone of you monsters.


**I don't own God Eater.**

**Just the OC's.

* * *

**

On AD2072, fearsome monsters, known as "Aragami" (Bewildered Gods), appeared on Earth and start preying on humans. Human population had decreased down to 1/100 in just a few years, and the world is about to come to an end. However, there's one group of people who battle with these fierce monsters, using the biological weapon, known as the "Jinki" (God Device). These people are known as "G.E." (God Eaters)

* * *

I was twelve years old, living life happily with my family. Dad always telling jokes, making everyone laugh. Mom loving and always gave the greatest advice. Big bro, always picked on me, but he meant well.

All of that was stripped away from me after the initial attack by the Aragami. Big bro was the first to go, he was trying to fight them off, but was killed along with most of the people in our city. Mom and Dad were next. We were trying to get to one of the safe havens, but we were cut off by one of the monsters. They hid me inside of a large metal cabinet. I watched through a crack in the cabinet as the monster ripped my parents to parts eating everything on their bodies. Tears ran down from my face as I witnessed this. I closed my eyes hoping this was all just a bad dream. I opened my eyes when I heard the monster roar. "No..this isn't real..mom..dad" I said to myself as the monster ran off to eat some more.

I pried myself out of that cabinet, and sat down at where my parents had gone. I cried and cried until nothing came down from my eyes. I sat there for days. Until another monster stood in front of me.

The large monster was an all black lion, with oddly twisted wood-like horns. It's eyes were a bright blood red. From it's back was it's large cloth like mane. It stared at me and I stared back. "Eat..me I don't care..my life is gone anyway" I said to the monster as it's mouth began to open.

"Hey kid! Move your ass!" A man yelled as he picked me up and threw me out of the way with one arm.

He was tall about 6'2 in height. His hair was black and spiked up due to his large red headband. He had on a red and black jacket with a marking of a wolf on the back. His pants matched with the same coloring of red and black, his shoes were a plain black. On his right arm was a red bracelet, it looked more like a cuff.

He carried a large sword with him, which he used to attack the monster that had stood in front of me. He hacked and slashed at it, until it finally collapsed to it's death. "Itadakimasu" he said as his sword began to form a large crocodile like mouth that lunged forward towards the fallen Aragami and began eating. I wondered if I should be amazed or scared at this feat.

"Hey kid. What the hell were you doing here anyway?" He asked, but I did not answer.

"You mute or something? Cause I know damn well that you're not, after telling that fucking Aragami to eat you." I didn't answer once again. He drew back his weapon as it finished eating, it quickly began to form back into a large saw-like sword.

"Listen up kid! You can stay here and try to get eaten again or you can come with me back to HQ." He held his large sword up on his shoulders and turned to start walking away. I reluctantly trailed behind him. I stared down at my feet as we traversed through the city that was once lively and beautiful. It had now become desolate. The large buildings had become rubble, the buildings that did stand, now became the gravestones of a once great city. Cars were empty and thrown around. City roads were no longer even, they had become like roller coaster tracks, going up then down. As we came to a split in the city road, two other people came walking towards us.

One was a girl. She had long black hair the was tied up into a ponytail. Her bangs were short, but it covered most of her azure blue eyes. She had on a similar uniform as the other guy, except it was all gray. Her weapon didn't look the same either. It was large gun, which she held in her right hand. She also had the same bracelet as the red guy.

The other person was another guy, looked a bit younger than the other two. He had tanned skin. His hair was light gray and long. He had only one red eye, the other one was covered by an eye patch. He had on a large dark blue button up hoodie, that almost looked like a trench coat. His pants were gray and baggy. His weapon was a short blade that hooked at the end. He held it in his left hand which had sported the bracelet. As we continued walking, I stared more at those bracelets on each of these peoples arms. "What is that? Why do they all have them?" I thought to myself.

"Hey boy? What's your name?" The spiky haired man asked me. I stared at him and finally spat out, "Endo Nagasaki"

"Endo huh? I am Momotaro" he answered back to me. "This girl here is Karen" Momotaro said pointing at the girl, who waved at me. "This kid is Grimm." He slipped on his hood. We continued walking until being stopped by another Aragami. The same looking black lion, but it seemed a lot bigger and it's horns were broken. "Hey kid! Stay with Karen!" Momotaro yelled as he charged forward with his large blade. Grimm quickly vanished and then quickly appeared behind the massive black lion.

"You should get down." Karen ordered me to do, "I would also cover my ears" I nodded and did what I was told. Karen and I were behind a rock barricade, she picked up her weapon and began shooting at the face of the Aragami. White beams of light shot out of Karen's gun and zoomed towards the monster. The Aragami roared and it's mane began to rise up and glow in a reddish color. "Shit, it's been raged" Karen said while the monster raced towards us. "We have to move..Now!" She yelled, I looked at her and began running alongside of her.

"Oi!" Momotaro yelled out, "Grimm I'm going to toss you over there!" Grimm turned towards him, and nodded. Momotaro held his large sword out flat, Grimm hopped on top of it. Momotaro then swung the sword with both of his hands, Grimm began flying towards the Aragami at an intense speed.

"Time to feed." I heard him say as he made impact with his sword. A large dust cloud formed around him and the Aragami. As the cloud faded away, I saw Grimm's weapon eating the monster, at this exact same moment a helicopter came down toward us. On the copter was the same wolf insignia that was on Momotaro and Karen's jackets.

"Just in time." Momotaro stated looking up towards the copter.

"Come on, Endo it's time to go" Karen said as she gave me her hand. "Mhm" was all that had come out of my mouth as we walked hand and hand towards the copter that began to land.

* * *

All that happened four years ago. When we arrived at HQ that day, I was put into extensive training to become a "G.E". I retrieved my Jinki weapon at the age of fifteen, and my first dispatch was at the age of sixteen.

* * *

"Oi!" I awoke from my sleep after hearing Momotaro call out to me. "We're at the drop zone. You ready for your first mission?" Was I ready. Tch. Of course I am, it gives me a chance to get rid of these damn Aragami. "Yeah" I answered him back.

"Well then if you're ready, then you need to get the hell off this copter."

"Understood." I answered quietly.

"Take out a single Vajra, anything else is just extra." Momotaro demanded me as I made my way towards the helicopters exit door. "Oi! You listening?" I nodded and hopped out of there. "Don't die out there chibuske!" Is what I heard as I dropped out of the copter down to my destination. So it begins, the start of my conquest to rid the world of these damn Aragami.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter. ^_^**

**After beating God Eater...I had to make a story. Hope it was enjoyable. I'm debating on whether or not to get OC's from you guys. Haa**

**R-n-R. Also suggestions would be nice.**


End file.
